kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 5
Alrighty, now on to the Gardens! First listen Stormies, I've gone out of my way to go through this walky through and I've progressed and now that was pointless 'cause you progressed!!! Ok, into the sunny place with the flowers and the gardens and the *Glavin*!!! Radiant Garden!!! Alrighty...our Hollow Bastion Radiant Garden logo shows up and the music and more *glavin*!! Why am I going into Professor Frink mode? Ohhh, that's right- this world's gots us some scientist..... *glavin*!!!! Anywho, Aqua finds Scroogie and asks in her 'well mannered lass' way for Ventus. Scroogie in his strong "Irish" accent says he's gone up to the Castle... well, let's go!!! First equip your new keyblade as it has high Magic stats. In this area there are 2 treasure chests around the edges, get them and then go to the passage next to the white gates. In the gardens....If you look to the distance you can see some green and white things. They're called Mandrakes and they're very annoying! Go to the left side to find a treasure chest. When fighting here the Mandrakes are a bit of a problem as they're long range fighters that send leaf cutters at you while you're fighting. The best thing to do is to take the Mandrakes out first before killing the rest. Go up the stairs and then turn left for more stairs. Go straight past the Mandrakes for another treasure chest. Go up another flight of stairs and go to the left where there are trees and bushes to find another treasure. Go up to the big white gates. In the Front Doors you don't see much except a big treasure chest (it contains a Map), another treasure chest, a sticker that is unreachable at the moment and a save point. SAVE. Then go up the final flight of stairs for a cutscene. "Make Mickey impersonation going Huh Ho!" Aqua and King Mickey are savin' lil' Kairi from the Unversed!! Glavin!!! Man, can young Kairi scream! FYI, this cutscene shows why Kairi can wield the keyblade (she touches Aqua's keyblade by accident). These are just a normal group of Unversed, so take them down just like any other Unversed. Mickey will help out a lot, but you should still watch out for the ball, timer and plant Unversed because they get a bit annoying. Try to use Mickey as much as you can, he's very good at taking out Unversed quickly. 01:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC)|tip=A way of getting the Archraven down is to jump up and repeatedly hit them. Another method is to kill the grounded Unversed to attract the Archravens down to the ground (they try to collect the munny that's been dropped). }} Once you defeat the group of Unversed *Glavin* Mickey talks about their Masters, there's a talk about Kairi and a lot of light and then they team up.... and then Mickey ditches us!!! For a ball of light!! Kairi gives Aqua some flowers for protecting her and they introduce themselves. Some magic voodoo is given to Kairi for protection, Kairi goes to her Grandmama and she tells her a story (the same one from KH). After the story that Aqua eavesdrops on, we get another D-Link from Mickey and another keyblade!! Change of Pace, eh? We get Destiny's Embrace. Then, another change of pace; we see a mechanical, menacing Unversed. First, go back and save and then go down the stairs until you see the broken door. At the bottom of the broken door you can see a treasure chest, get it and go back to the broken door. Hey, a little reunion and.... what the Final Form?!!! The unversed pieces join up like Transformers and in comes our next boss box!!! Whew, that was a long strategy. And teamwork slices this unversed to pieces!!! As a reward for killing Trinity Armour your HP increases and you learn another Command Style called Bladecharge. Ohh, Terra doesn't want Ventus to get hurt. Aqua says Terra hasn't done well with the darkness and the trio disputes. One of the saddest moments in BBS..... well, you get the gist. Ventus says Aqua's awful (RRRRRRRRRrrrrrr), the trio split up and Aqua is left to think. Uhhh, at least we get a Disney Town Pass right? God this is long eh? Alrighty, now go through the passage that leads to the Aqueduct. This place is a seemingly straight line that's filled with Unversed. Find the treasure chest and then carry on going straight until you find 2 treasure chests and an unreachable sticker. One of the chests has Thundara, EQUIP IT. Go down the rusted stairs to find another treasure chest. Keep going down and fighting more Unversed until you end up at a squarish hole... ...that will lead you to the Fountain Court. There are 2 treasure chests at the end of the top layer of the founatin court. One of them is Counter Blast which is another counter ability that you should definitely equip. Go down and find some Prize Pods. Well Stormies, you know the deal with these guys! After you've finished, head up stairs to the next section of Radiant Garden. We meet Merlin who says something about a book? Stormies, head into Merlins house go get that book and recieve the Hunny Pot Command Board..Glavin!!! Come back and get the sticker (reachable only with High Jump), save and before going to the final section you might wanna have some decent magic attacks and have at least one Cura (obtined through melding) equipped. The boy in the Mask!!! Vanitas!!! Vanitas asks whether Ventus has gotten stronger and Aqua rebutes by saying that she doesn't know :S. Vanitas goes agro and summons his keyblade for a fight. GUESS AGAIN!!! Wait no, we're really having a fight heh heh... For a reward we get a deck capacity increase!!!....Glavin!!! Vanitas laughs off our attempt to finish him off and as he picks himself up he says Aqua is a backup and then he leaves!!! Well, that's Vanitas for us. Ventus shows up and Aqua says she needs to destroy Vanitas and that she wants to keep Ventus safe. After that she tells Ventus to go back home (never gonna happen) and she leaves Raidant Garden. That's where I take my leave, until next time Stormies.....Glavin!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough